deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Mass Effect vs. Sci-Fi Tournament
Mass Effect the game series has become the most popular Video Game series to date. BUT! Does the Mass Effect Game Series have the Warriors to defeat other Sci-Fi Warriors. That's right it's Mass Effect 1,2, and 3. Against other Sci-Fi Warriors to see WHO IS DEADLIEST!!! I am dividing this tournament into 5 different sections. Sections 1-Mass Effect 1 Section 2-Mass Effect 2 Section 3-Mass Effect 3 Section 4-Battle of the Species and Section 5-Battle of the Battle Groups. Based on this yes it means that Commander Shepard will have 3 Different Battles. I will do the Battles based on what the person was in the game or for the species and battle groups the similarities. P.S. If you see a battle that you don't like then give a good reason on why that battle wouldn't be fair and if you can please give me a different warrior for that warrior/species/group to face and I will do it. Round 1: Mass Effect 1 Battle of the War Hero’s: Commander Shepard vs. Johnny Rico (Starship Troopers): Winner''' Comander Shepard''' Battle of the Female Soldiers: Ashley Williams vs. Samantha Byrne (Gears of War) Winner Ashley Williams Battle of the Soldiers with special powers: Kaiden Alenko vs. Sky Tate (Power Rangers SPD) Winner Tie Battle of the Snipers: Garrus Vakarian vs. Sev (Star Wars Republic Commando) Winner Garrus Vakarian Battle of the Heavy Hitters: Urdnot Wrex vs. Pong Krell (Star Wars the Clone Wars) Winner: Urdnot Wrex Battle of the Evil Leaders: Saren Arterius vs. Mael Radec (Killzone) Winner: Saren Arterius Battle of the Evil Witches: Matriarch Benezia vs. Mother Talzin (Star Wars the Clone Wars) Winner: Mother Talzin The Battle of the Destroyers: Sovereign vs. Apocalymon (Digimon) Winner: Sovereign Break Battle 1 3 Way Battle: U.N.I.T. vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. (MCU) vs. N.E.S.T. Winner: N.E.S.T. Round 2: Mass Effect 2 Battle of the War Hero’s: Commander Shepard vs. Nathan Hale (Resistance) Winner: Commander Shepard Battle of the Vigilante’s: Garrus Vakarian vs. Han Solo (Star Wars) Winner: Garrus Vakarian Battle of the Heavies: Grunt vs. Rico Velasquez (Killzone) Winner: Grunt Battle of the Psychotic Killers: Jack vs. Asajj Ventress (Star Wars) Winner: Jack Battle of the Partners: Jacob Taylor and Miranda Lawson vs. Han Solo and Chewbacca Winner: Miranda Lawson and Jacob Taylor Battle of the Good Guys who look like Bad Guys: Legion vs. Gregor Hakha (Killzone) Winner: Legion Battle of the Protectors of Justice: Samara vs. Shaak Ti (Star Wars) Winner: Shaak-Ti Battle of the Stealthy Assassins: Thane Krios vs. Marshal Luger (Killzone) Winner: Thane Krios Battle of the Mercenaries: Zaeed Massani vs. Canderous Ordo (Star Wars) Battle of the Big Guys: The Shadow Broker vs. General RAAM (Gears of War) Break Battle 2 The Jedi Order vs. The Green Lantern Corps Round 3: Mass Effect 3 Battle of the Galaxy Savers: Commander Shepard vs. Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Battle of the Experienced Soldiers: Ashley Williams vs. Captain Rex (Star Wars) Battle of the Badass Fighters: Garrus Vakarian vs. Magna Defender (Original)( (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) Battle of the Tough Soldiers: James Vega vs. Sgt. Avery Johnson (Halo) Battle of the Female Leaders: Tali'Zorah vas Normandy vs. Princess Leia (Star Wars) Battle of the former soldiers turned Captains: David Anderson vs. Jan Templar (Killzone) Battle of the Good with Evil attitude who went completely Evil: Kai Keng vs. Komari Vosa (Star Wars: Bounty Hunter) Battle of the Two Famous Ships : The Normandy vs. The Enterprise (Star Trek 2009 Film) Break Battle 3 Edward Elric vs. Yoshimori Sumimura Round 4: Battle of the Species Battle of the Battle Born Warriors: The Krogan vs. The Sontarens (Doctor Who) Battle of the Military Cultures: The Turians vs. The Helghast (Killzone) Battle of the Organic Killers: The Husks vs. The Flood (Halo) Battle of the Robot Armies: The Geth vs. The CIS (Star Wars) Battle of the Aliens who attack the Human Race: The Collectors vs. The Blaa (Battle Los Angeles) Final Break Battle Battle of the Video Game Badasses: Kratos vs. Ryu Hayabusa vs. Bayonetta vs. Dante Alighieri vs. Dante (Devil May Cry) vs. Ezio Auditore da Firenze vs. Hawke vs. Alex Mercer vs. Cole MacGrath vs. Final Round: Battle of the Battle Groups Battle of the Human Armies: The Alliance vs. The UNSC (Halo) Battle of the Police Forces: P-Sec vs. C-Sec (Dead Space Extraction) Battle of the Chosen Warriors: Spectres vs. SPARTAN II’s (Halo) Battle of the Special Forces: The Salarians Special Tasks Group vs. The Clone Commando’s Battle of the Special Forces 2: The N7 Marines vs. The ARC Troopers (Star Wars) Battle of the Famous Companies: Aralakh Company vs. Ghost Company (Star Wars) Category:Blog posts Category:Tournaments